


I <3 NY

by tricia_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16
Summary: Dean finds himself a little closer than he usually allows himself to get to Castiel while on the subway in New York City...





	I <3 NY

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [](https://i.imgur.com/DSMFcxEl.jpg)

Dean doesn’t complain much, but he’s about to lose his damn mind.

This is stupid.

This job is stupid, New York City is stupid, and the goddamn subway is stupid. Oh, and Sam’s stupid, too, because he’s back at the bunker with Jack - who yeah, is also stupid - while he and Cas are stuck on the fucking subway. Which, apparently, is where thousands of other people are, too - all crammed in this one stupidly crowded subway car if the way they’re all smushed together like a bunch of sardines is anything to go by.

Castiel, however the fuck old the angel is, still has never been on a subway before, and if Dean wasn’t so pissy about having to leave his Baby behind to ride in this tin can he might find it kinda funny the way the dude can barely keep his feet under him. You’d think bein’ an angel and all would help out with the balance thing a bit, but apparently not.

The subway ride had started out alright. There was a single empty seat on the car they got onto, and since nobody else was standing, Cas insisted Dean should sit. Dean wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth after already being on his feet most of the day, so he sat down and took a load off. The next stop had a bunch of people waiting for it, and before he knew what was happening, the car was filling up and Cas was standing in the space between his legs, holding the bar above his head for balance. Dean sat straight back in his seat, but even still… Cas’s crotch was pretty much directly in front of his face.

Every time the subway car bumped along the track, Cas would be pushed forwards, even closer to his face, and well, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where Dean’s mind kept going as Cas’s hips kept thrusting towards his face in a rhythmic motion.

He flicked his eyes up to Cas’s face and Cas was looking right down at him with a blank look on his face, which quickly turned to a questioning one when Dean met his gaze.

“This would be kinda awkward if you were a stranger, huh?” Dean asked with a sideways smile, trying to hide how awkward it actually was.

Cas did that squinty eyed thing, and his eyebrows furrowed together with his unasked question.

Dean had rolled his eyes before pointedly looking at the dude’s crotch only inches in front of his face and then back up to his face. Cas’s eyes had gone wide when he got it and Dean couldn’t help his snicker.

“I - I can’t move away, Dean. The car is too crowded.”

“I know. Don’t worry about it,” Dean answered.

“This is incredibly inappropriate and I apologize if our proximity is making you uncomfortable,” Castiel said seriously.

Dean had just shaken his head. Nothing either of them could do about it. But it seemed like mentioning it was the wrong thing to do, because, sure, it coulda been his imagination but Dean’s pretty damn sure the package he’s been trying not to stare at for the last five minutes is growing (literally) in front of his eyes.

Dean’s trying to ignore the way his heart’s hammering in chest thinking about what that means exactly. Cas is into the idea of shoving his dick into his face? He licks his lips subconsciously, allowing himself to think briefly about how good he could make Cas feel if he wasn’t so chicken shit about ruining their friendship. Or how much he’s scared to finally admit how much Cas means to him, and then have to deal with the rejection when Cas still chooses to leave like he always does anyway. Dean could barely cope the last time Cas was gone and that’s when he thought he was dead. He knows he can’t handle him leaving again and have it be by choice all because he couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut.

So he did what he usually does when he’s too close to Cas, and pretended to ignore it. He pretended he didn’t notice how he could see the outline of Castiel’s cock through the thin fabric of his suit pants, and he pretended it didn’t have any effect on him whatsoever, though he was pretty damn sure his face was red as a fucking tomato because his own dick was reacting to Cas’s _proximity_.

When he was finally able to tear his eyes away from Cas’s crotch at the next stop, he noticed a little old lady shuffling foot to foot like she was having a hard time standing. He stood up and gave her his seat, and after some shuffling around to let her through, he had ended up facing away from her and standing right behind Cas, which is where he is now. He sighs as Cas’s weight is thrown backwards against him for the dozenth time in the last two minutes as the subway car comes to a screeching stop, and Castiel murmurs, “My apologies, Dean,” like he has every. single. time. And they still have something stupid like twelve stops to go.

Somehow, even more people crowd into the car, and this time it’s Dean who’s jostled forwards and pressed straight up against Castiel’s back. He’s got an inch or two on Cas, which means his mouth is almost even with his ear. Without being able to reach the bar he was holding on to above his head now that he’s been forced forwards, he has to make a quick decision about what to hold on to: Castiel’s body, or the bar in front of him. He doesn’t want to have his hands on Cas when his body’s already pressed up against his (and after what they were just barely _not_ talking about when he was sitting), and there’s already hands on the bar above Castiel’s head, so he does the only thing he can do and reaches around his waist to grab a hold of the bar there.

He’s basically hugging Castiel from behind, except his hands are on the bar instead of where they’d naturally fall around his waist.

His heart’s beating in his ears. He purposely doesn’t _ever_ stand this close to Castiel because he can’t seem to stop the way his body reacts to the guy regardless of how much he tries to talk himself down. At first he just thought it was physical. Dean’s man enough to admit he’s admired the lithe body he knows is hiding beneath that trench coat of his, and there’s no denying he’s got one of the most ruggedly handsome faces Dean’s ever seen. But you’d think he’d get used to that over the years, right?

Wrong.

The more he gets to know him, the more he sees his angelisms fade, and the more Castiel becomes an actual person who smiles and laughs and bickers with him when he’s being an asshole, the more Dean seems to be attracted to him. So he knows it isn’t physical. Or at least not _just_ physical, anyway.

Which is a problem right about now, after his dick was already taking way too much interest in Cas’s crotch being inches away from his face, and now only minutes later is being pressed up against the swell of Castiel’s ass. And there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it.

He clears his throat before he talks. “Guess it’s my turn to apologize for being too close.”

His breath ghosts against Castiel’s ear and he can see goosebumps pop up along his neck. Hmm. Castiel turns his head towards him the best he can and Dean sees how his eyes are a little wider than usual. Castiel nods his understanding and as the subway car takes off again, it rocks along the rails, making their hips sway together. And that ain't helping the situation in his pants right now.

Standing this close to Cas has his natural scent wafting through his nostrils. Scent memory brings back thoughts of the few times he’s allowed himself to get this close to Castiel - hugs, mostly, saved for the couple of times they thought they’d lost each other or were about to, and he let himself have those few seconds to hold Castiel in his arms. He’d deny it to his dying day, but he’s more of a touchy-feely kinda guy than anybody knows, and those moments with Cas - along with each time he lets himself reach out and grip him on his shoulder, or run his hand along his back as he walks behind him in the bunker - are some of his most cherished. Having his smell invade his senses now while he’s pressed against him, with those memories swirling in his brain, only makes his dick thicken faster when it’s pressed against Castiel again and again.

He knows he’s breathing a little hard. He’s panicking more than a little, after all. Cas may be slightly naive when it comes to people stuff, but the dude’s had sex at least once that he knows of (not that he likes thinking about that...), and he knows he isn’t stupid. He’s gonna know it when Dean goes full wood, and it’s only going to take another jostle or two before he gets there. He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t exactly move away.

He’s distracted by the way the tiny hairs curling around Castiel’s ears move when he breathes, and notices that those goosebumps haven’t gone away yet.

“You cold?” Dean asks him, suddenly worried that his trench coat isn’t warm enough in the chill of the subway. Not that the car itself is cold with so many people crushed inside, but it had been a cold walk to the subway station.

Castiel shakes his head, and the motion causes Dean’s lips to brush against the side of his neck. They’re pressed so closely together that Dean can feel and hear the sound of surprise rumble through Castiel’s throat, and his dick twitches with interest. No way Cas isn’t gonna feel that.

“Sorry, buddy,” Dean says quietly, slightly embarrassed.

The last thing he expects is for Castiel’s hand to cover one of his on the bar. Cas squeezes twice quickly and then keeps his hand there, and Dean’s lost in the sensation of Castiel’s hand on top of his while his mind whirls in confusion. His hand is big and warm, his skin is smooth, and his long fingers are wrapped around Dean’s firmly. A few seconds pass before Dean feels Castiel’s thumb brush back and forth on the back of his hand.

What the fuck.

“Cas,” Dean says gruffly. Protesting out of habit just to say something. He can’t just let him hold his hand. They don’t _do_ this.

Dean licks his lips, and like Cas was waiting for it, he turns his head again, causing Dean’s moistened lips to drag across his neck again. Dean barely manages not to whimper when he licks his lips again and tastes Cas’s skin. “I don’t mind, Dean,” Castiel says in a whisper.

He doesn’t mind? He doesn’t mind what?

Then Castiel shifts backwards, pressing against the growing bulge in his pants purposely enough that Dean knows it wasn’t an accident. Dean isn’t able to stop how his breath hitches, and Castiel nods his head once encouragingly, squeezing his hand again.

Dean’s mind is spinning. Okay, so they don’t do this, but… fuck it. It’s been months since he’s been with anybody, and it’s not like there’s any hiding the effect Cas is having on him right now. And if Cas doesn’t mind…

He flicks his eyes around to the people closest to them, but all of them are looking out the window or straight down at the ground. His heart keeps thumping in his ears when he tries to decide what to do.

Just to be really, _really_ sure they’re on the same page, he presses his lips chastely right behind Castiel’s ear, and nuzzles into his soft hair with his nose. He hears a soft sound of pleasure come from Castiel as he presses into his touch, and Dean’s gonna go ahead and take that as a green light. He can’t help the way his lips curl into a smile before he softly brushes his lips against that spot behind his ear again.

Castiel’s hand tightens on his, and Dean suddenly realizes he should be touching him instead of the bar if he’s allowed to now. He lets go of the bar and moves his hands back to fall onto Castiel’s hips. He pushes the stupid trench coat out of the way so he can feel the warmth of his body instead of the bulky fabric of his coat, and he follows the path of his hip bones with his fingers, learning the shape and texture the best he can through his pants.

Damn Cas smells good, and he feels good, and his body’s so nice and warm and firm. It all just makes him want more. He pulls Cas’s hips back at the same time he rocks his own hips forward, rubbing his hardening cock against the curve of his ass. He exhales heavily through his nose, seeing those goosebumps spread across Castiel’s neck again. Fuck, this is perfect.

“You good, Cas?” Dean asks quietly, his voice rough.

Castiel nods quickly.

“Want me to slow down?”

An almost imperceivable shake of his head is enough for Dean. He rocks forwards again, holding Cas in place while he rubs his dick against him, seeking the friction he wants so badly right now. The fact that he’s doing this - _with Cas_ \- on a crowded subway and nobody even knows is pushing all kinds of his most secret kink buttons and making this way hotter than it should be.

Castiel’s shoulders are heaving in front of Dean now, and he figures he’s gotta be having at least some kind of effect on the angel. He suddenly gets a flash of the way Cas’s pants were tightening in front of his face and wonders how hard he is right now. He lets his fingers dance closer to the front of his pants, centimeter by centimeter, until one fingertip brushes his erection.

Son of a bitch.

Dean lets out a soft little sound of pleasure - he's touching Cas's dick. He's _finally_ touching Cas - and Castiel tilts his head back slightly, as if he wants to hear more. Dean darts his eyes around again, looking to see if anybody’s watching them. Seeing no eyes turned their way, he whispers to Cas, “Close your coat in front of you. Over my hands.” Castiel nods, and at the next stop, Dean watches him button his jacket and feels the fabric fall over his hands, shielding them from any prying eyes.

He purposely breathes against Castiel’s ear, before he brushes his lips across his earlobe. “Can I touch you?” Dean murmurs quietly. Castiel turns his head towards him just the tiniest little bit, and Dean can see the confusion written all over his face.

“I - I want you to. But... why now? Here?” Castiel asks in a whisper.

That’s a fair question.

Dean swallows thickly, knowing Cas can probably hear it seeing how close they are. “Can’t exactly hide what you’ve been doing to me for the last damn near ten years when my dick’s pressed against your ass, can I?” Dean asks, trying to explain without getting too much into... everything.

There’s several beats of silence. Then, “All this time?”

Dean huffs out a bit of a laugh. “Why’d you think I had to keep telling you to give me space? Couldn’t have you so close to me all the time when I kept reacting like _this,_ ” Dean emphasizes his words by pushing his now fully hard cock against him again.

Castiel moans quietly and Dean wants to hear a hell of a lot more of that.

“Yes, Dean. Touch me,” Castiel breathes. “But we talk later.”

Dean nods and presses a quick kiss to the curve of his neck while he slides his hands between Castiel’s legs and cups his cock in his hand. _Fuck_ , he’s hard as a fucking rock and pretty big, from what he can tell. Cas gasps when Dean rubs his hand down his length and he shushes him quietly. “Gotta stay quiet, angel.”

Cas nods again, and Dean palms his cock, running his hand up and down his shaft slowly, applying enough pressure to make sure Cas really feels it.

“ _Oh_ ,” Castiel whispers. His lips stay parted with pleasure and his head comes back slightly, and Dean wishes violently he could taste that line of his skin with his mouth.

An idea suddenly comes to him. He waits for the next subway stop, and as people start jostling them again trying to get on or off at their stop, Dean starts whispering.

“I really wanna leave wet little kisses all the way from the collar of your shirt,” he presses his nose to the spot, “right up your neck,” he exhales slowly so Castiel can feel his breath against his skin, “so I could nibble right here,” he presses a quick kiss right to the spot, “and hear you moan my name in that deep, rough voice of yours.”

Castiel pushes back against him, eliciting a sound of pleasure from Dean directly against Cas’s ear. Dean tightens his grip on Castiel’s cock, and strokes him the best he can through his pants as he rolls his hips forward against Castiel’s ass.

Cas starts pushing back against him, creating a slow and subtle rhythm, but Dean knows it’s gonna be enough to get him off he keeps going.

The subway starts moving again, and Dean exaggerates his body’s movements each time the car rocks, pushing against Castiel harder each time he can get away with it, and rubbing Cas’s cock through his pants.

At the next stop, he uses the commotion around him to pop the button on Castiel’s trousers and lower his fly. “Okay?” Dean asks, and Castiel nods enthusiastically. He looks around again and doesn’t see anybody looking at them, so when the subway starts going again, he pulls Castiel’s dress shirt out of his pants and plunges his hand into his boxers. Finally he has his hand on Cas for real, and both of them let out soft sounds of pleasure.

“Damn. Feel so good,” Dean whispers into his ear. “You're so fucking hard for me.”

“Dean, please,” Castiel answers. His voice is rough, the way Dean likes it best, and he hums his agreement as he wraps his hand around Castiel’s thick length. A little lube would go a long way right now, but unfortunately they’re gonna have to do this dry. He keeps his grip gentle but firm, and he starts a rhythm of thrusting shallowly against Castiel’s ass at the same time as Cas’s dick slips through the loose tunnel of his hand.

Castiel’s mouth drops open and Dean smiles. “Like that? That good, angel?”

Castiel nods quickly and Dean keeps going. He closes his eyes and focuses on how good the drag of his cotton boxers is against his hard cock, how good it feels to be rubbing up against Castiel, the guy he’s been trying not to fantasize about for too damn long. He thinks about how he knows any number of people could be looking at them right now - maybe not knowing what they’re doing, but maybe guessing it just right. Maybe somebody else would get turned on seeing how much pleasure he’s obviously giving Cas right now. Maybe somebody else is even rubbing themselves right now, pressing against the bar for friction, or making their panties moist with arousal.

Each thought sends an additional jolt of desire to Dean’s cock and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. But he needs to get Cas there first. When the subway comes to a stop again he whispers, “Without our clothes on, I could be sliding between your asscheeks right now. All slicked up from lube. You could squeeze those thick thighs of yours closed real tight, and it’d be almost like I was fucking you from behind while you fuck my fist.” Castiel’s head drops to his chest and his breathing gets faster and faster. “I could kiss your shoulders, your neck, suck marks onto you so everybody’d look at you and know you’re mine, Cas.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel groans. How many time has Dean jerked off thinking about the way he says his name just like that?

“You are mine, right, angel?”

“Yes,” Castiel breathes almost silently, his mouth hanging open.

“You’ve been mine all along, haven’t you?” Dean asks, swiping his thumb across Castiel’s cockhead, stimulating his sensitive slit the way he likes to do to himself.

“Y-yes,” Castiel stutters.

Dean can feel his orgasm approaching. He can feel it tightening in his stomach and his balls growing heavy with his release.

“Think about how it’d feel to have our bodies pressed together like this naked. Hot and sweaty, moving together like we were always s’posed to, my dick sliding along that perfect ass of yours.” His free hand grips Castiel’s hip hard while he tries to keep it together. “I’m so fucking close, Cas. I've wanted this - wanted you - for so damn long. I’m thinkin’ about how good it’d feel to - _fuck_ \- to hear you moan my name while I come all over you.”

Castiel’s body goes rigid and he jerks once as he spills hot and wet over Dean’s hand. Dean can see the side of his face, how his jaw goes slack, and then he slams his mouth together, probably to keep any sound from escaping as Dean pumps him through the rest of his orgasm, his cum helping his hand slick the way.

Feeling his cum on his hands - _Castiel’s_ cum on him - is enough to push him over the edge and slam into his own orgasm. Distantly, he realizes the subway is coming to a stop again, and he muffles his own cry of ecstasy by clamping his mouth down hard on Cas’s neck as he comes again and again, starting to leave that trail of kisses along Castiel's neck like he was thinking about earlier as he exhales shakily against his skin.

“Holy fuck,” he sighs happily, kissing the line of his jaw, suddenly not giving a shit who sees what they’re doing now that they’re done.

He’s jostled again when the subway starts moving and has a second to think about how gross his cooling jizz is going to feel in his pants for the rest of the day when the mess disappears and his hand still down Castiel’s pants is suddenly dry, too. He makes a sound of surprise and Castiel turns towards him, grinning.

Dean pulls his hand out of his pants and looks down at it. “Angel mojo?” Castiel nods, his eyes shining with humor. “Well that’s damn convenient. Thanks, Cas.”

He winds his arms around his waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder, giving into the need he always has for post-sex cuddling, and also indulging in another rare touchy-feely moment with Cas.

“This is nice,” Castiel says quietly.

“Mmmm,” Dean agrees.

He stays just like that for two more stops when Castiel says, “I believe our stop is next.”

They push their way off the train and Castiel’s hand slides down his arm until he laces his fingers between Dean’s. Dean turns to look at him, eyes a little wide at the public display of affection, and sees how Castiel’s face falls before he drops his hand and looks away. He never could stand to see Cas unhappy.

Dean clenches his jaw, but reaches out and grabs his hand again. Castiel turns and aims a rare smile at him, and Dean shoots him a little wink, feeling strangely good about making Cas smile just by holding his hand. Besides, it’s New York. Nobody’s gonna say anything about two dudes holding hands here, and it’s the least he can do if it’s gonna make Cas smile the way he is right now.

As they exit the subway station and come out to the scent of hot dogs in the air and a food cart right in front of them, Dean grins. A few minutes later, with a hot dog in one hand and Cas’s hand in the other, he finds himself thinking that maybe New York City isn’t so stupid after all, and he might actually kinda love the subway after today.


End file.
